


The Scarlet Barista

by VibeyCisco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Barry Allen, Coldflash Bingo 2019, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibeyCisco/pseuds/VibeyCisco
Summary: A new coffee shop had just opened in Central City; ‘The Scarlet Speedster’. Len doesn’t usually go to public places, but he’s heard that the barista here is the best. Now, he just had to try it.(ColdFlash Bingo: Coffee Shop)





	The Scarlet Barista

 

 

 

 

Len opened the door to the coffee shop. Usually, he would never step foot into a place where he could be recognized, but he’s been hearing so many people talk about this place. It was a very small place, with only one worker. Apparently, the coffee was really good, and the barista always did amazing.

 

The line had a few people, but it passed by in no time. He had been so focused, trying, and failing to get a good look at the man at the counter until he reached it.

 

The man looked young, with soft brown hair and beautiful, shining green eyes. He was dressed in a maroon apron, matching his dark red sweater and blue jeans we was wearing under it. He also had the most adorable smile Len has ever seen.

 

“Hi, What can I get for you?” The man, _'Barry'_ as his nametag said, asked in a happy, cheery voice.

 

“Oh, uh,” Len had been too distracted to actually look at the menu, “Whatever you recommend. Surprise me.” He couldn’t help but notice that the smile on Barry’s face grew wider at what he said, crinkles forming at his eyes.

 

“Okay, sure! Just give me $4, is that okay?” He asked.

 

Len just nodded, handing over the money. He watched as the cute barista went back and pumped a few things into a cup, followed by the addition of ice. Just like how Len liked it.

 

Barry returned with the drink, handing it to Len. “Thank you,” Len said, a rare smile coming across his face.

 

Barry just smiled in return and motioned for the next customer.

 

When Len took a sip of the drink, he almost moaned out loud at how good it was. It was just the right mix of sweet, bitter, and cold just how he liked it.

 

 

 

He found himself once again at the front of ‘The Scarlet Speedster’. He doesn’t know why, but ever since he had that drink a couple of days ago, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. But it wasn’t only the drink.

 

The cute barista kept popping into his head; the adorable smile and beautiful eyes. It was messing up his work.

 

As he opened the door, he saw only a few tables occupied, the line completely empty. Barry was at the counter, reading a book that caused him to have this happy, excited look on his face.

 

Len walked over, watching as Barry looked up at the sound of the bell the door made. Len has been wanting to ask Barry about that drink that he tried.

 

Before Len could say anything, Barry smiled and asked, “So, how was it?”

 

“It was delicious,” Len said, “almost as delicious as you.”

 

Barry’s entire face turned a bright red, looking down in embarrassment. Len thought that the color looked beautiful on him. Then again, every color probably looked beautiful on him.

 

“Scarlet,” Len mumbled.

 

“What?” Barry asked, looking back up.

 

“Your face. It’s scarlet.”

 

“Oh,” He replied, his face burning even brighter.

 

“So, uh, can I have what I had last time?” Len asked, already prepared with the four dollars in his pocket.

 

Barry nodded. “You really liked it?”

 

“Yeah, it was probably the best thing I’ve ever tasted. What was it exactly?”

 

“Oh, it’s a new drink I’ve been experimenting with. I don’t have a name for it or anything yet. You’re actually the first person to try it.” He smiled, once again, and turned to make the drink.

 

This time, Len focused on how effortlessly Barry measured his ingredients and counted the pumps. He looked so at-home making the drink.

 

When he returned, Barry traded the drink for the cash. “So, uh, I never got your name.”

 

“Len,” he replied.

 

“Barry.” Said man stuck his hand out for a handshake, “But you probably already knew that.” He motioned to his nametag.

 

Len just smiled and shook his hand.

 

It seemed like a new part of his daily schedule. Every day at noon, Len would go to the coffee shop and the get wonderful drink that Barry made. It is still without a name, because, according to Barry, _‘It’s not perfect yet.’_ Len, on the other hand, thinks that it is perfect.

 

Sometimes, if the place wasn’t busy, Barry would go sit at the table with Len and talk to him, leaving a _‘be back in 10 minutes’_ sign at the counter. Those were Len’s favorite days.

 

Although they were only able to talk for ten minutes, it was the best ten minutes of Len’s day. He and Barry would talk about everything, from their hobbies to their family Len, of course, avoided talking anything about his criminal life. He didn't want to scare Barry away.

 

Instead, they talk about other things. Len finds that Barry and he have a lot in common. They both enjoy the same type of movies, books, and food. They are also both nerds for Star Wars and superheroes.

 

Len has never gotten close to anyone like this before, and he decides that he likes it.

 

 

 

The next time Len entered, the line was almost to the door. It was a cold, snowy day, making everyone crave warmth. Len, on the other hand, loved the cold. Preferred it actually. He looked to see Barry but instead saw another person. That’s weird. Len thought that only Barry worked here.

 

He turned away, about to leave, because what was the point? The reason he came here anyway wasn’t even here but got stopped short when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Len turned around to see Barry, smiling like always, no longer wearing an apron like the last few times he saw him.

 

“Hey, Len,” Barry said shyly.

 

“Hey, Scarlet. What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be behind the counter?”

 

“Oh, my friend Cisco is actually taking over for me today.”

 

“And why is that?” Len asked, watching as Barry’s face flushed.

 

“So I can take you on a date.”


End file.
